


Closeted Love

by drippingndior



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, closeted gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingndior/pseuds/drippingndior





	1. Backstory

Backstory:

The last two weeks of summer vacation Namjoon and Jungkook decide to go to a party. This party was going to be at the the wealthiest kid at their school’s house. So they were very excited all their friends they hadn’t seen all summer were going to be there. Lots of things happened that night Jungkook got drunk and decided to confess his feelings to his best friend Namjoon. So Jungkook goes to find his best friend and while he is searching he sees something he wishes he’d never saw. Meanwhile Namjoon was making out with a random basketball player from another school district. In the heat of everything Jungkook finally finds Namjoon but he isn’t alone...

Namjoon:

He was a tall slender nice built man. Friendly smile. One that could light up a room. He hated photos though when you could get one of him it did something to you. Almost like it lit a small loving fire in your heart. His dimples peaking through his bright smile. There was just something completely mesmerizing about him. Namjoon was the quiet kid who knew everything about everyone. Not that he particularly wanted to it’s just everyone always found it so easy to confide in him. He wasn’t one to be rude so he’d always listen and try to help in any situation. He wasn’t really apart of cliqué he didn’t really care to be apart of one either. I guess you could say he just hung out with everyone. So he was a nonchalant easy going person. He had a few best friends though there was something special about Jungkook. They’d been best friends ever since he could remember. They both liked each other. More than either would ever admit.

 

Jungkook:

Jungkook was a bit smaller than than Namjoon. Not too much maybe just a few inches. But enough that when Namjoon stood next to him he’d have to look up while he would talk. Jungkook always felt small compared to Namjoon in a good way. Jungkook is queer but he won’t tell anyone. Sometimes he’d find himself simply staring at Namjoon, with lust in his eyes. Namjoon being the oblivious and clueless person he is never noticed everyone’s obsession with him. Everyone seemed to like him. Especially Jungkook, some nights he had dreams about him. Not just any kind dreams… dreams where he had Namjoon are alone, and they end up making out kissing, touching grinding, but he usually wakes up right after that because he panics. He is in denial of the fact that maybe just maybe he is gay.

 

Eunwoo:

Eunwoo was seemingly the straightest guy you’d thought you ever knew. He was a new kid to the school  district this year. He had moved from a bigger town outside of the city. Nobody knew anything about him aside from the fact that he was probably the sexiest man anyone had ever laid eyes on. He tried to keep a low profile answering personal questions with bland responses. He was kinda shy though eventually he decided to approach Namjoon and they soon became good friends. Namjoon had a sweet spot for him when they meet they both from the beginning had been secretly admiring one another from afar.

  
  
  



	2. Jungkook's POV- Wet Dreams

In your dreams

The room is filled with nothing more than silence and snores.  
You awake lying there. Grinding into your sheets.  
Putting your fingers in your mouth sucking on them.  
Feeling yourself get hard.  
The blood pooling up in your length.  
You hope to change that.  
Remembering…  
Remembering how he made you feel last night.  
Scratching down his soft sculpted back.  
Leaving marks on his delicate and perfect skin.  
You slide your hand down to remind you how good it felt to be inside him.  
How good you made him feel.  
Whimpering. You say his name...  
Back arched. You start rubbing.  
Biting your lip. You begin to start pumping yourself.  
You feel a mass beside you shift just as you get close to your high.  
Hot breathes hit your skin.  
A cold hand grab yours….

You wake up and you see your length is hardened.  
You always wake up like this having dreams about Joon.  
You have all these dreams about Joon having to always exhaust yourself from the aching in your pants.  
It hurts you physically and emotionally.  
Having to watch him parade around with girls all the time.  
Never being able to tell him how you feel about him, At least how you truly feel anyways.  
Seeing and have been watching for years how girls fall for him.  
Being let down as easy as he tries not to hurt them.  
He tells them no strings attached.  
No feelings.  
Just pure bliss.  
You can't help but wonder what it'd feeling like to have his member shoved down your throat.  
For his hand to be tangled up in your hair grabbing it roughly.  
Thrusting into your mouth while you dig your fingertips into his thighs.  
Longing for the feeling of gasping for breathe while you choke....On him.  
But you have yet to decide whether or not you'd like to tell him how you feel.

But then you remember what happened at the party.  
And you can't forget. No matter how much you try.  
It hurts. You try to find a good explanation.  
Maybe he was just a little too drunk to notice. Maybe...


	3. Chapter 3

You were just two teenagers caught up in the moment.  
Both of you had been eyeing on another from across the room.  
Looking each other up and down analyzing how their weight would feel on top of you.  
Thinking about how your lips would feel on my neck.  
How they might feel wrapped around me.

Then next thing you knew.  
He'd grabbed you by the hand.  
Pulled you into a room.  
A dark one at that.  
Pushed you against the wall.  
Started roughly kissing you.  
Your hands were pinned up against the wall.  
His lips felt so good on your neck.  
You moaned as he started sucking on your neck.  
It all almost feel too good.

And that was all you remembered.  
At least at the moment.

His lips on your neck.......

You'd been trying to write a damn poem for the past few hours.  
I can’t think of anything to write.  
There is only one thing on my mind, one man on my mind.  
I don’t know his name, only his handsome face.  
His soft plump lips, his soft firm hands.  
We met at a friend’s house party we only exchanges looks, touches, and kisses.  
Fuck… I just wanna go back in time ask him his name.  
Get his phone number. Maybe then we could talk about it.  
He makes me question my sexuality.  
I don’t look at girls the same anymore. Hell I don’t even look at them.  
When I look at guys…. I think of him.  
How much I wanna kiss him. How much I like the way his large hand caressed my face.  
How much I wanted him in me. How he easily made my heart stop when he only looked at me.  
The mesmerizing way he made me feel like I was the only man in the world.  
But then I remember Jungkook coming in on us.  
Seeing me kissing him.  
The way his jaw dropped to the floor. The surprised look in his eyes.  
The way I felt my heart drop when I saw the look in his eyes.  
The light and joy and happiness draining out.  
He ran away before I could explain myself.  
Before I could talk it out with him.  
Hopefully he understands.  
Hopefully....


	4. Chapter 4

I haven’t talked to Jungkook in a while.  
He usually texts first.  
So I’ll just sit and wait.  
I’ll wait right here.  
I hope he isn’t mad.  
I hope he is mad that I was kissing a guy.  
Hopefully he is okay with that.  
The fact that it was a guy and not a girl  
Maybe I’ll go over to his house.  
Hhh yea that’s it I’ll do that.


End file.
